1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly, to a lens module with a driving mechanism for a single lens.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, cameras, including, e.g., still cameras and digital cameras are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. These cameras are often required to have auto focusing or zooming functions.
Lens modules are key components of the cameras. Nowadays, driving mechanisms, such as step motors, have been integrated in the lens modules for driving the lenses to move, thereby achieving the auto focusing or zooming functions. However, the step motor is relatively bulky and heavy if it is applied for a single lens, and, in addition, the step motor consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of a camera or an electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which has a simple and energy-efficient driving mechanism for a single lens.